For Another Story
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Chap 1 - Hyukjae berterima kasih karena Hyoyeon merelakannya, melepaskannya menjadi dirinya sendiri. 8 Tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk berusaha, dan menyadari dia tidak bisa ll Donghae hanya ingin terlepas, dan menemukan seseorang diluar sana, seseorang yang tidak perlu dia cintai secara diam - diam ll Shonen-ai of EunHae (When Reality is harder than dream) ll RnR?


**Title****:**

**For Another Story**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**A fanfic by **

**Cast :**

**Hyukjae Super Junior**

**Donghae Super Junior**

**Hyoyeon SNSD**

**Sandara 2Ne1**

**Henry Super Junior**

**Sungmin Super Junior**

**Kyuhyun Super Junior**

**And other cats**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai**** DLDR!**** TYPO(s) are everywhere!**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves****. And EUNHAE IS REAL!**

**.**

**.**

"_**Mianhe…"**_

"_**Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Memang Ini yang seharusnya terjadi."**_

"_**Seharusnya aku bisa berubah."**_

"_**Kau tidak perlu berusaha untuk berubah, itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."**_

"_**Tapi kau terluka."**_

"_**Aku akan lebih terluka jika membiarkan kau terus membohongi dirimu sendiri."**_

"_**Hyo…"**_

"_**Aku akan mengajukan gugatan perceraian minggu ini."**_

"…"

"_**Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."**_

"…"

"_**Jangan pernah membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi. Kau layak untuk berbahagia, Hyukjae Oppa. Dengan seseorang yang kau cintai."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-LEE HYUKJAE –**

Hari sudah hampir sore saat aku keluar dari bangunan itu bersama yeoja yang merangkul tangan kiriku. Tidak ada yang bersuara hingga kami sampai di depan mobil kami masing - masing yang terparkir berdampingan.

Rangkulan tangannya terlepas, dan saat akhirnya kami berdiri berhadapan yang pertama aku lihat adalah senyum manisnya, namun hatiku terluka. Dapat aku lihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca dengan setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Dia tersenyum dibalik lukanya.

"Hyoyeon…" gumamku lirih, lalu kemudian suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan.

Dia masih tersenyum, dengan setitik air mata masih menggantung di sudut matanya. Air mataku pun refleks keluar.

"Pabbo! Kenapa menangis?" Ujar Hyoyeon sambil menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Tapi dia pun sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena setitik air mata itu kini lolos kepipinya.

"Mianhe," ujarku lirih. Kini ibu jariku yang bergerak kebawah matanya, menghapus air matanya.

"Sekali lagi kau meminta maaf aku akan menyita semua jatah susu strawberry milikmu!" Hyoyeon tertawa kecil, masih sambil menangis.

Aku refleks ikut tertawa kecil, juga masih sambil menangis.

Kemudian hening.

Kami masih berdiri berhadapan.

Hyoyeon menarik nafasnya perlahan, kemudian kembali tersenyum. Kali ini sebuah senyum yang lebih tulus.

"Oppa, kau harus berbahagia," Suara lembutnya kembali terdengar. "Sudah cukup kau berkorban demi orang lain. Jangan pernah lagi mengabaikan perasaanmu."

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Kau juga carilah pendamping yang lebih baik dariku."

Hyoyeon tertawa. Tawa renyah yang selalu terdengar menenangkan. "Tenang saja, banyak yang tertarik padaku."

Aku ikut tertawa, kali ini tawa yang lebih tanpa beban saat melihatnya memainkan matanya dengan genit.

"Setelah ini Oppa mau kemana? Mau makan malam di rumah?"

"Aku akan melihat Apartemen baruku, tapi sepertinya aku akan sempat untuk makan malam di rumah."

Dia mengangguk kecil.

"Ah iya, sepulang dari Apartemen tolong mampir ke toko buku dulu ya. Buku mewarnai Henry sudah habis."

"Beli berapa?"

"Tiga saja."

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dan kemudian suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Hyoyeon-ah, terima kasih untuk 8 tahun ini. Kau yang terbaik."

Tanganku refleks membelai rambutnya, dan saat dia belum sempat menjawab kutarik dia dengan lembut kedalam pelukanku.

"Kau lebih layak untuk berbahagia dibandingkan aku, Hyo."

Air mataku kembali mengalir keluar. Sementara itu dia tidak berkata apa – apa, namun bisa aku dengar isakan kecil darinya. Tidak lama tangannya pun melingkar di pinggangku.

Hari ini kami sepakat untuk saling melepaskan. Kami sepakat untuk saling merelakan. Kami sepakat untuk berjalan berlainan arah.

_**Hari ini aku dan Hyoyeon resmi bercerai.**_

.

.

**-LEE DONGHAE-**

'Donghae-yah, aku ingin soup kimchi. Belikan aku soup kimchi di tempat biasa. Aku tidak mau soup kimchi di tempat lain.'

Aku mengerang kecil saat membaca pesan yang baru aku terima. Sebenarnya mudah saja membeli soup kimchi, hanya saja aku sudah hampir sampai rumah. Itu artinya aku harus putar balik.

'Ah ya, belikan juga aku mochi. Dan harus di tempat biasa.'

Ya Tuhan, yang benar saja?

Penjual mochi yang dimaksud arahnya berlawan dengan penjual kimchi!

Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan, menggerutu sedikit dan kemudian memutar balik mobilku. Jika Sandara sudah menginginkan sesuatu tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak.

.

.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Donghae."

Aku memutar mataku bosan. Terlihat Sandara sudah mulai menikmati soup Kimchinya.

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan untuk memasakan soup kimchi, Noona. Kau tahu itu."

Sandara menggeleng cepat. "Andweee! Bayi di perutku ingin sup kimchi yang ini."

"Ish, kau ini…"

"Apa?" Potong Sandara cepat, kemudian dia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau selalu ingin ini itu dan selalu bilang bayimu yang ingin. Aku tahu itu hanya akal –akalanmu saja, Noona."

Dia tertawa hingga hampir tersedak. Suara tawanya yang selalu aku sukai.

"Bayiku yang ingin," elaknya lagi. Lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis. "Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya menjadi ibu hamil," lanjutnya dengan dramatis.

Aku menggeleng kecil, lalu menarik pipinya pelan. "Berhenti berakting seperti itu, aktingmu buruk."

Dia kembali tertawa dan melanjutkan menikmati sup kimchinya.

Sandara Park.

Ah bukan, dia sudah menjadi Sandara Lee sejak setahun lalu.

Sandara…

Yeoja yang aku kagumi sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya 4 tahun lalu. Rasa kagum yang kemudian berubah menjadi cinta.

Dia cinta pertamaku.

Yeoja yang bisa membuatku tersenyum walau hanya sekedar mengingat wajahnya.

Yeoja yang namanya tertulis jelas yang di hatiku.

Dia Sandara…

Yeoja yang usianya dua tahun diatasku.

Yeoja yang saat ini sedang mengandung 4 bulan.

_**Yeoja yang merupakan istri dari Lee Donghwa; Hyung kandungku.**_

.

.

**-LEE HYUKJAE-**

Sepasang mata itu menatapku dan Hyoyeon bergantian yang duduk berdampingan di depannya diatas tempat tidur. Mata jernih dari seorang anak berumur 6 tahun bernama Henry.

"Appa akan pindah ke Apartemen? Tidak tinggal bersama Henly dan Eomma lagi?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Eomma…" Tatapan Henry kini beralih ke Hyoyeon. "Kenapa Appa akan pindah?"

Hyoyeon mencoba tersenyum. "Karena Appa memang harus pindah."

Mata henry tiba - tiba membulat, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah kalimat yang tidak pernah aku dan Hyoyeon duga meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Eomma dan Appa akan bercerai?"

Aku tersentak, begitu juga Hyoyeon. Bagiku Henry terlalu kecil untuk mengenal kata itu.

"Henly-ah…"

"Eomma dan Appa akan bercerai?" kembali Henry bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Aku dan Hyoyeon reflesk bertatapan, kami tidak siap untuk ini. Kami sudah menyiapkan banyak alasan untuk Henry, tapi kemudian…

GRAP!

Kedua lengan mungil Henry memelukku, dan belum sempat aku berkata apa – apa tangis Henry pun pecah.

"Andweee! Appa jangan pergi! Appa tidak boleh kemana – mana!"

"Henly…"

"Aku tidak mau Appa pergi! Apa Henly nakal sampai Appa ingin pergi?"

_Tidak! Aku tidak siap dengan ini!_

"Bukan, bukan itu. Henly anak Appa paling baik." Aku dekap Henry dalam pelukanku. "Henly anak Appa paling pintar…"

"Lalu kenapa Appa pergi?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Kutahan sekuat tenaga agar air mataku tidak jatuh. Aku lihat Hyoyeon pun berjuang mati – matian untuk menahan air matanya.

"Henly akan jadi anak baik, Appa jangan pergi!"

Kali ini ini air mataku tidak bisa lagi aku bendung, sementara suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan.

Tiba – tiba Henry melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan menatap Hyoyeon.

"Eomma, apa Eomma punya salah kepada Appa sampai Appa mau pergi? Eomma harus minta maaf pada Appa! Larang Appa pergi!"

"Henly…" Hyoyeon pun sepertinya kehilangan kata – katanya. Air matanya sudah tumpah.

"Eomma! LARANG APPA PERGI!" Tangis Henry semakin pecah. Kali ini Hyoyeon yang refleks mendekapnya.

"Eomma! Eomma harus larang Appa untuk pergi!"

Hyoyeon tidak berkata apapun,tapi seperti biasanya pelukannya selalu sanggup menenangkan Henry.

"Eomma… Appa…Larang Appa…"

Keheningan seketika melingkupi kami. Hanya isakan kecil Hyoyeon dan tangisan pelan dari Henry yang terdengar. Aku menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terisak walau air mataku masih sulit aku bendung.

"Henly tidak mau seperti Zoumi Hyung…" suara lirih Henry memecahkan keheningan kami. Dia sudah berhenti menangis namun masih terisak kecil. "Zoumi Hyung tidak bisa bertemu Appanya. Zoumi Hyung sering merasa sedih."

Sekarang aku tahu dari mana Henry mengenal kata 'bercerai'.

Zoumi adalah anak berusia 9 tahun, rumahnya tepat disebrang rumah kami. Orang tua Zoumi bercerai dua tahun lalu, tidak secara baik – baik. Sejak itu Zoumi tidak bisa bertemu dengan Appa-nya karena Eommanya melarang. Zoumi pasti sudah menceritakan banyak hal pada Henry.

"Zoumi Hyung ingin bertemu Appanya, tapi Eommanya selalu melarang. Zoumi Hyung tidak tahu rumah baru Appanya dimana. Zoumi Hyung sering menangis."

"Henly…"

"Appanya bilang dia hanya akan pindah ke Apartemen baru, tapi kemudian Appanya tidak pernah datang."

"…"

"Kenapa Eomma dan Appa harus bercerai? Kenapa Eomma dan Appa harus bertengkar?"

"Eomma dan Appa tidak bertengkar, Henly-ah." Suara Hyoyeon terdengar sedikit bergetar. Dia pasti menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi. Didekap Henry lebih erat namun tetap lembut.

"Lalu kenapa?"

_Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara Henry yang sesedih itu, aku tidak sanggup._

"Henly akan mengerti kalau Henly sudah besar nanti." Hyoyeon mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Dibelai rambut Henry lembut. "Tapi yang perlu Henly tahu sekarang adalah Eomma dan Appa tidak bertengkar."

"Henly tidak mau Appa pergi…"

Air mataku sudah kembali terkumpul di sudut mataku, bersiap melesak kapanpun.

"Appa tidak pergi, Appa hanya pindah rumah. Henly bisa bertemu dengan Appa kapanpun Henly mau."

"Eomma tidak akan melarang?"

Hyoyeon menggeleng walau Henry tidak bisa melihatnya. "Eomma janji tidak akan melarang."

"Henly sayang Eomma… "

Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku yang sudah terhenti tadi. Aku memilih menunduk, membiarkan air mataku kembali mengalir tanpa suara. Lalu tangan kiri Henry memegang jari jari tangan kiriku.

Aku genggam tangan mungilnyanya.

"Henly sayang Appa…" Suara Henry hanya sebuah bisikan tapi begitu menghantam hatiku.

"Appa juga sayang Henly." Akhirnya aku sanggup bicara.

Aku tarik dengan lembut Hyoyeon dan Henry dalam pelukanku. Mendekap mereka berdua, mencoba menyampaikan rasa bersalahku.

_**Andai saja aku bisa…**_

.

.

Sudah sejak setahun yang lalu Henry selalu menolak untuk diajak tidur bersamaku dan Hyoyeon. Henry selalu bilang kalau dia sudah terlalu besar untuk tidur bersama Eomma dan Appa, tapi malam ini Henry memlih tidur di kamar kami.

_Kamar kami…_

Hatiku seolah tersayat saat menggumamkan kata ini.

"Satu satu Henly sayang Eomma

Dua dua Henly sayang Appa

Tiga – tiga sayang Eomma Appa

Satu dua tiga sayang semuanya"

Terdengar senandung lirih Hyoyeon yang kini sudah berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Henry yang ikut bersenandung dipelukannya. Lagu ini dinyanyikan berulang – ulang. Aku sendiri memilih duduk di sofa single di dekat tempat tidur. Lagu ini adalah lagu kesukaan Henry. Lagu pertama yang bisa dia nyanyikan saat dia sudah bisa bicara.

Mataku terpejam, tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya harus menjadi serumit ini.

**Hyoyeon…**

Aku mengenalnya saat usiaku baru saja menginjak 22 tahun. Waktu itu aku baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan multinasional setelah lulus kuliah. Eomma mengenalkannya padaku. Hyoyeon baru berusia 20 tahun saat itu.

Hyoyeon adalah gadis yang periang namun sopan. Dia terlihat terlalu dewasa untuk yeoja seusianya,lalu kemudian aku tahu alasan dia seperti itu.

Hyoyeon tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya. Sejak kecil dia sudah berada di panti asuhan. Setelah menyelasaikan SMAnya dia memilih tidak kuliah tapi membuka kedai soup kimchi kecil dan menyewa sebuah apartment sederhana. Eomma yang sering membeli soup kimchi di tempatnya merasa begitu kagum padanya, dan merasa bahwa Hyoyeon adalah istri yang tepat untukku.

Aku sudah ingin menolak andai saja kesehatan Eomma tidak buruk waktu itu. Appa meninggal sejak usiaku masih 9 tahun dan sejak itu Eomma mengurusku sendirian. Mati – matian Eomma bekerja demi kehidupanku yang layak.

Aku memilih untuk tidak menolak keinginan Eomma saat itu. Aku memilih untuk menikahi Hyoyeon,

Walau hatiku sudah sudah terpaut pada seseorang.

Walau aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa mencintai Hyoyeon.

Aku berusaha…

Apalagi setahun setelah menikah Hyoyeon mengandung anak kami.

Aku sudah bertekad untuk berusaha…

Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa.

Selama 8 tahun aku berusaha menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang baik.

Aku bisa melakukan itu, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berubah.

Hyoyeon adalah istri dan ibu terbaik yang bisa didapatkan seorang namja manapun. Dia tidak hanya memiliki kecantikan wajah, tapi juga kecantikan hati.

Dia yang menemaniku melewati masa sulit saat Eomma meninggal 3 tahun setelah pernikahan kami.

Dia yang mendukungku untuk terus merintis karirku hingga kini aku bisa mendapatkan posisi yang baik diperusahaan.

Dia mengatur keuangan dengan sangat baik hingga kami bisa membeli sebuah rumah dan sebuah mobil.

Dia bekerja keras mengembangkan usahanya tanpa pernah mengabaikan keluarganya hingga kedainya bisa berubah menjadi sebuah restaurant dan bisa membeli sebuah mobil untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia yang selalu merawatku dan Henry disaat kami sakit.

Dia yang selalu memasak masakan lezat.

Dia yang selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi keluh kesahku.

Dia yang selalu ada untukku dan Henry.

_**Aku menyayanginya…**_

_**Dan aku juga menyayangi Henry, melebihi diriku sendiri…**_

_**Tapi Hyoyeon tetap tidak bisa berada di tempat dia seharusnya berada di hatiku.**_

_**Dia tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang aku cintai.**_

_**Dia tidak bisa membuatku hatiku berpaling dari Lee Sungmin!**_

"Satu dua tiga sayang semuanya…"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Hyoyeon berhenti bersenandung karena Henry sudah tertidur, masih di dekapannya.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, lalu menyelimuti keduanya. Aku belai rambut Henry lalu kemudian mengecup pipinya. Tanganku kemudian membelai rambut Hyoyeon yang selalu selembut sutra lalu aku kecup keningnya, sebuah kecupan lembut yang cukup lama. Ungkapan rasa maaf dan terima kasihku.

"Tidurlah…" Bisikku lembut. Dia mengangguk lalu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Aku yakin dia pun tahu bahwa itu adalah kecupan terakhir diantara kami.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Entah ini benar atau tidak, tapi ini sudah kami putuskan…

.

.

**-LEE DONGHAE-**

"Noona, apa tidak bisa lebih cepat?"

Sandara menatap tajam padaku, dan sebelum dia mulai mengomel aku memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Mmm oke… oke… Kau punya waktu selama apapun yang kau mau."

Dia tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai kembali meneliti satu persatu bahan masakan yang ada di rak supermarket.

_Aku tidak bisa menang darinya sekalipun._

"Donghae-yah, kau ingat temanku yang bernama Park Bom?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Dia menanyakanmu padaku, sepertinya dia tertarik padamu."

"Oh iya? Tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik pada yeoja yang lebih tua."

"Benarkah?"

_**TIDAK! AKU BERBOHONG!**_

"Ya tentu saja," jawabku. Entah sejak kapan hati dan bibirku sering kali tidak selaras. Mungkin sejak Donghwa Hyung mengajak Sandara ke rumah dan mengenalnya sebagai yeojachingunya.

"Kau sudah 29 tahun, kenapa belum juga menikah? Kau sudah punya pekerjaan yang sangat baik."

"Donghwa Hyung saja menikah saat usianya 32 Tahun, tidak masalah."

Aku kembali mendorong trolly setiap kali Sandara menuju ke rak lain.

"Kau ingin yeoja seperti apa?" tanya Sandara tanpa menatapku. Matanya sibuk meneliti deretan bumbu botolan yang ada didepannya.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

_Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan ini secara jujur? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak_.

"Yang pasti tidak seperti Noona. Terlalu merepotkan."

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan!" gerutunya pura – pura kesal namun sambil tersenyum.

_Tidak bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Sandara?_

"Donghae?" tiba – tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan, saat menoleh terlihat seorang namja dengan lesung pipi.

"Leeteuk Hyung?" seruku senang saat tahu siapa namja itu. Leeteuk Hyung adalah Sunbaeku saat SMA. Salah satu Sunbae yang cukup akrab denganku.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Aku butuh waktu hampir 5 menit untuk meyakinkanku kalau kau memang Donghae sebelum menghampirimu."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Leeteuk Hyung tidak banyak berubah.

"Hyung tinggal dimana sekarang? Apa Hyung sudah menikah?"

"Aku tinggal di Incheon sekarang, aku ditunjuk perusahaan untuk mengurus cabang disana. Dan Ya, aku sudah menikah."

Sesaat kami terlibat obrolan, saling menceritakan pekerjaan masing – masing hingga kemudian Leetuk Hyung menyadari kehadiran Sandara.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan yeoja yang bersamamu? Dia istrimu? Wah kau juga sudah menikah, Hae?"

_Seandainya saja dia memang istriku, Hyung…_

"Istrimu sedang hamil?"

Seandainya saja_ bayi di kandungannya memang anakku, Hyung…_

"Donghae?"

"Ah ya? Oh bukan, Hyung salah sangka. Aku belum menikah…"

"Lalu?" tatapan Leeteuk Hyung kini beralih ke Sandara.

"Sandara Imnida, aku kakap ipar dari Donghae."

_Ya! Dia hanya kakak iparku, Hyung…_

_**Seandainya saja…**_

"Kau istri dari dari Donghwa?"

Sandara mengangguk. "Ne…"

Aku dan Leeteuk Hyung kembali terlibat percakapan singkat sebelum akhirnya dia harus pergi, masih sempat kami bertukar kartu nama.

"Sudah aku bilang kau harus segera menikah, Donghae. Teman – temanmu sudah menikah."

"Dia Sunbaeku, Noona. Wajar saja kalau dia sudah menikah."

Sandara tiba tiba memutar badannya hingga kami kini berhadapan namun terbatasi trolly di depanku.

"Kau ini… Kau suka yeojakan?"

"Eh?" sejenak aku menatapnya bingung, tapi kemudian… "Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa maksud Noona? Tentu saja aku suka yeoja! Ish!"

"Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum punya yeojachingu?"

_Karena dia sudah memilih orang lain, Sandara…_

"Karena belum ada yang menarik perhatianku."

"Kau ingin yeoja seperti apa?" tanya Sandara setengah mendesak. "Aku akan membantumu mencari yeoja yang tepat."

_**TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENGERTI BAHWA YANG AKU INGINKAN ADALAH DIRIMU, SANDARA?!**_

_Ah, tentu saja kau tidak akan mengerti. Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti jika kau tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan?_

"Tidak! Aku bisa cari sendiri! Terima kasih," jawabku mencoba sewajar mungkin.

Sandara terkekeh pelan lalu memulai kembali kegiatan berbelanjanya, namun masih dapat aku dengar dengan jelas gumamannya.

"Donghwa Oppa, cepatlah pulang. Bogoshipo~"

Ya! Aku pun berharap Donghwa Hyung cepat pulang dari tugasnya di Jepang. Baru sebulan aku bertugas menjaga Sandara, tapi rasanya sudah sangat – sangat lama.

Selama sebulan ini Sandara tinggal bersama aku dan Eomma atas permintaan Donghwa Hyung, dan selama itu pula semuanya terasa semakin berat untukku.

Selama sebulan ini aku semakin dipermainkan mimpi semu yang aku tahu tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Mimpi semu yang membuatku kesakitan saat terjaga.

Dan selama sebulan ini aku semakin kalah.

_**Aku kalah melawan perasaanku sendiri…**_

.

.

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Lee Hyukjae memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko kue yang baru seminggu ini buka. Henry terus memaksanya untuk mengajaknya kesana karena bocah itu terus – terusan mendengar cerita bagaimana lezatnya kue – kue di toko itu dari teman – teman sekolahnya.

"Nah sekarang kita sudah disini, jadi Henly mau beli kue apa?"

"Henly mau kue coklat! Ah bukan, kue strawberry saja! Ah tidak, tidak! Henly mau kue dengan banyak keju! Aaaa Henly bingung Appa!"

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan. Matanya menelusuri satu persatu kue yang dipajang di estalase toko, kemudian dia menemukan sebuah kue yang dia yakin akan disukai Henry.

"Henly, lihat ini. Mau yang ini?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menunjuk kue yang maksud. Seketika mata henry membulat senang. Sebuah kue coklat berukurun sedang dengan toping keju yang banyak dan irisan buah strawberry.

"Appa, Henly mau itu! Henly mau itu!"

Hyukjae tertawa melihat Henry yang meloncat – loncat senang. Hyukjae segera memilih dan membayar kue itu.

"Ayo kita pulang," seru Hyukjae sambil mengangkat plastik yang berisi kue. Henry mengangguk senang.

Sudah sebulan Hyukjae pindah ke Apartemen. Setiap Jumat sore Hyukjae akan menjemput Henry untuk mengajaknya menginap di Apartemen dan mengajaknya jalan – jalan. Lalu Minggu sore Hyukjae akan mengatar Henry pulang ke rumah Hyoyeon, seperti saat ini. Hyukjae memang menyerahkan rumah yang selama ini mereka tempati bersama kepada Hyoyeon, menurutnya Hyoyeon dan Henry lebih membutuhkan rumah itu.

"Eomma pasti akan suka kue ini!" seru Henry sambil tersenyum lebar melihatkan giginya.

"Ne! nanti kita makan bertiga!"

Hyukjae dan Henry baru saja akan melangkah keluar saat pintu toko itu terbuka, dan saat itu Hyukjae melihat dia.

Seseorang yang begitu dia cintai.

Seseorang yang pernah menemaninya menikmati malam.

Seseorang yang menatapnya sendu dihari pernikahannya dengan Hyoyeon

Seseorang yang kemudian menghilang dari hidupnya saat Hyoyeon melahirkan Henry

"Lee Sungmin…" gumam Hyukjae hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Dan mereka kini berhadapan dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter.

"Lee Hyukjae?"

Lee Sungmin tidak banyak berubah.

Rambutnya hitam dengan kulit putih mulus. Sepasang mata bulat dengan bibir mungil dan gigi kelincinya.

Hyukjae baru saja akan membuka mulutnya saat pintu toko kembali terbuka dan seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan kulit putih dan rambut sedikit bergelombang masuk.

"Minnie-ah, kenapa tidak tunggu aku?"

'_Minnie?'_

Kening Hyukjae berkerut.

"Karena kau selalu saja lambat, Kyunnie."

'_Kyunnie?'_

Hyukjae langsung mengerti siapa namja itu. Dan seketika hatinya terluka. Dan hatinya semakin terluka saat Sungmin melewatinya begitu saja, seolah tidak mengenalnya dan mulai memilih kue di estalase bersama seorang namja yang dia panggil Kyunnie.

"Appa?" Lamunan Hyukjae tersadar saat Henry menarik ujung kemeja. "Appa kenapa?"

"Appa tidak apa – apa, Henly," jawab Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum, mencoba menghilangkan kebingungan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Henry. "Ayo kita pulang. Eomma pasti sudah menunggu."

"Ne Appa!" jawab Henry sambil menggerakan tangan Hyukjae yang dia genggam dengan riang.

…

Lee Sungmin…

Entahlah dia hadir disaat yang tepat atau tidak.

Tapi dialah yang membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa mencintai Hyoyeon.

Seorang namja yang sempat menemaninya selama 3 Tahun.

Ya, Lee Sungmin adalah namja.

Dan Hyukjae memang penyuka namja.

Tidak peduli seberapa keras dia berusaha, dia tidak bisa merubah dirinya…

Dan kali ini dia sudah memilih untuk berhenti berusaha.

Walau mungkin takdirnya bukan bersama Lee Sungmin.

.

.

"Aku lelah." Gumam Donghae entah pada siapa. "Aku ingin berhenti! Kenapa harus sesulit ini?"

Donghae melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai. Angin malam membelai rambut brunettenya dengan lembut.

"Tidak bisakah kau pergi dari hatiku, Sandara?"

Rasanya pedih, tapi Donghae tidak menangis. Mungkin air matanya sudah kering saat dia menangis diam – diam di malam setelah pernikahan Donghwa dan Sandara.

Donghwa sudah pulang dari Jepang dua hari yang lalu dan dia sudah membawa Sandara kembali tinggal di Apartemen mereka.

"Saat kau dekat aku tersiksa, saat kau jauh aku tetap tersiksa. Tidak bisakah kau benar – benar pergi, Sandara?"

Tatapan Donghae kini tertuju pada satu bintang yang terlihat cukup terang, dan entah kenapa dia tersenyum.

"Aku ingin melepaskan Sandara karena aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah berhak atas dia."

Bintang berkelap kelip, sehingga terlihat semakin terang.

"Kau juga setuju jika aku melepaskan Sandara? Aku anggap kerlipanmu itu sebagai tanda setuju."

Tiba – tiba Donghae terkekeh pelan, namun saat itu juga air matanya mengalir keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin melepaskan cinta yang terlalu menyakitkan ini! Bukankah cinta harusnya membahagiakan?"

Tangannya terulur keatas.

"Bisakah kau antarkan aku pada seseorang yang bisa membuatku melupakan Sandara? Yang aku cintai dan balas mencintaiku?"

Bintang itu terus berkerlap - kerlip.

Donghae kembali tersenyum, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

.

.

Hyukjae sudah hampir satu jam berada disana. Di beranda Appartementnya yang ada di lantai 15. Tatapannya seolah terkunci pada satu bintang yang bersinar lebih terang dibandingkan bintang disekitarnya.

Di meja kecil yang berada di belakangnya terlihat sebuah kotak kayu. Disanalah "Lee Sungmin" tersimpan. Photo, catatan, dan semua hal tentang Lee Sungmin sudah tersimpan rapi disana. Hyukjae sudah mengunci kotak itu lalu melemparkan kunci itu sejauh yang dia bisa. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyimpan kotak "Lee Sungmin" di lemari kenangan. Lee Sungmin bukan untuk dilupakan, tapi juga tidak lagi untuk dia harapkan, dia cukup di kenang.

Namja itu sudah pernah berjuang untuknya. Sudah cukup yang Lee Sungmin berikan untuknya, lebih dari cukup. Ini saatnya Hyukjae melepaskan namja itu dari hatinya, merelakan Lee Sungmin dengan kehidupan dan cintanya yang baru.

Lee Hyukjae tidak menyerah…

_**Dia hanya ingin membuka hatinya untuk cinta baru yang dia yakin ada diluar sana.**_

Tatapannya masih terpaku pada bintang yang terus berkerlap kerlip, dengan senyum yang juga masih menghiasi wajahnya. Hanya satu hal yang tidak Hyukjae sadari, perlahan air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dia bendung.

.

.

"_**Aku pasti akan menemukanmu di waktu yang tepat." Bisik dua orang namja, bersamaan.**_

_**Dan bintang itu berkerlap kerlip semakin terang.**_

.

.

**TBC**

**So,, this is it! My New FF Chapter!**

**Cerita ngawur, Typo di segala penjuru, dan segala bentuk kegajean tiada akhir (Ciri Khas FF aku banget perasaan) :D**

**But Wanna to review? Please?**

**Saran dan kritik aku terima dengan lapang dada**

**Note: Please jangan bash chara yang ada disini ya, khususnya chara yeoja ~ Di FF ini ga akan ada tokoh antagonisnya, termasuk para yeoja! *terima kasih untuk pengertiannya***

**EUNHAE IS REAL, btw! :D**

***bow***

**cheonsa_sha**


End file.
